


Nightmare

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of the Mechanic and the Trickster [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Tragedy, Anticipation, Avengers Family, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cliffhangers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Constructed Reality, Domestic Avengers, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is still dead, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Illusion world, Illusions, It isn't real, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Sharon Carter, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, None of it is real, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not a Love Story, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Psychological Horror, Reality Bending, Reality hurts, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Surprise Ending, The Avengers are actually broken, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff needs therapy, one-sided Wanda Maximoff/Vision, poor wanda, wanda maximoff needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: If you dream hard enough it can become a reality.Wanda didn't think the phrase was meant to be so literal.Or of the consequences that would follow.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Riley/Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of the Mechanic and the Trickster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587700
Comments: 37
Kudos: 181





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> "Your Nightmare's my dream. Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes" lyrics from Queen of Mean by Sarah Jeffery.
> 
> **Warning** Wanda/Tony but read the tags!!!

"Honey I'm home!" Tony joyously declared, swinging the front door open with a gusto, arms stretched wide.

"Daddy!" Talia exclaimed, letting out a happy squeal as she raced out of the kitchen and into her father's waiting arms.

"How's my little munchkin today? And what on Earth is all over your face?" Tony chuckled, using his sleeve to wipe the blue mess staining his daughter's mouth and cheeks.

"Blueberries" Talia replied with a giggle, wrapping her tiny toddler legs tightly around her Father's waist.

"You my dear look like a blue oompa loompa" Tony teased, kissing her hair, "Come on. Let's head to the kitchen and see if we can get some of this goop off your face"

"Shhhh. Uncle Pietro's sleeping" Talia whispered seriously (or as serious as a four year old could get), pointing over to the couch where her Uncle was sprawled out, the blanket practically falling off of him as he slept on, dead to the world.

"Considering the fact he's still snoring like a baller I'd say we're in the clear" Tony said, huffing out a laugh as he gave his daughter an assuring pat.

Tony had forgotten that his brother-in-law was stopping by today to drop off Luna before he went off to train for this year's Olympics.

"Where's your Momma?" Tony asked, hoisting his daughter to a more comfortable position on his hip as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Kitchen" Talia contently exclaimed.

"Well that's convenient. I think we need to tell Mommy she's not allowed to steal our ideas" Tony teased, making Talia giggle again at her Father's silliness.

"Last I checked I was here first" Wanda corrected, though her tone was light as she turned from where she was cleaning the mashed blueberries off the counters to greet her husband.

"Barton" Tony greeted, seeing their neighbor was helping to clean off Nate and Luna, "You do remember that you have your own wife, kids, and home right?"

"Says the person who spends all day in his Shop" Clint retorted, raising an eyebrow at the workaholic mechanic.

"Touche" Tony replied, giving his wife a kiss to her temple as he passed her to wet a paper towel in the sink.

"Tony you know Clint is here to help Pietro train" Wanda told him, throwing the Clorox wipes into the trash.

"Didn't know archery involved running" Tony sarcastically retorted, wiping the rest of the blueberries off of Talia's face.

"Only if you're the target" Clint sarcastically countered back.

"Does that mean you fire arrows at my Daddy to make him run faster Uncle Clint?" Luna asked, half curious and half worried.

"Uh-"

"Yeah _Uncle Clint_ , do you?" Tony mercilessly teased, grinning like a shark at the predicament the other man had boxed himself in.

"Daddy that's not very nice. You and Mommy told us that you're not supposed to point arrows at people" Nate chastised, pouting disappointingly at his Father in that adorable judgy way only a child could pull off.

"Don't worry. Uncle Clint would never point real arrows at your Father...Speaking of whom, why don't the three of you go wake him up? I think he's napped long enough" Wanda cut in, mediating things before they got out of hand.

"I want to jump on him!" Luna happily exclaimed, scooting off of the bar stool.

"No! You got to jump on him last time! It's my turn!" Talia exclaimed, wriggling out of her Father's arms to run after her cousin.

"I want a turn!" Nate exclaimed, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"I swear, none of my training for the Olympics was ever as exhausting as keeping up with them" Clint exhaled fondly, watching his son rush out of the room, his red curls bouncing all around.

"You're home early for lunch. How were things at the Shop today?" Wanda asked, taking the opportunity to slide up to her husband, placing her hands lovingly on his face and kissing him full on the lips.

"Hmm" Tony hummed in pleasure, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "Same old same old. Dumin got ahold of the fire extinguisher again and Pym accused me of stealing more of his customers"

"Again?" Wanda exhaled in exasperation, "I'll have another talk with Hope and Janet"

"Don't bother. That old codger can hold a grudge til the end of his days. In fact I wouldn't put it past him to have 'Never trust a Stark' engraved on his tombstone" Tony scoffed, moving away to take the unclaimed glass of lemonade on the table.

"Honestly it's been over ten years since he and your Father had that falling out and split their auto-repair business" Wanda pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well they're both stubborn old codgers" Tony reminded her, taking a sip, "How my Mom puts up with it I'll never know"

"He still shouldn't take his problems with your Father out on you" Wanda pointedly declared.

"Gives him something to do now that he and my Father are retired. Like that old man who sits outside his house in a rocking chair and shouts 'stay off my lawn'!" Tony exclaimed, scrunching up his face and shaking his fist in the air in an exaggerated and goofy way.

"Isn't Talia friends with his granddaughter?" Clint inquired, curiously, wondering if he had his facts straight.

"Cassie" Wanda confirmed, a smile making its way onto her face, "Sweet girl. Takes a lot after her Father"

"That must drive Pym up the wall" Clint stated, thoroughly amused.

"Why do you think she's allowed over?" Tony retorted, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Ahhh!"

"Well. That's my cue" Clint exclaimed, giving the counter a light pat before making his way towards the entrance of the kitchen, "Nat and I expect you all over later for the Send-Off Party"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Wanda replied, waving him off.

"Really? Because if I had to choose between the fate of the world and attending a party with all our neighbors and friends I'd choose the world" Tony sarcastically jested.

"That aloofness may work on other people but I can see right through you" Wanda retorted, giving Tony a sly smirk as she slid her index finger down his chest, catching the neck of his tank-top beneath his plaid shirt.

"Something you like?" Tony said huskily, his voice going lower as he moved between his wife's legs, their lips inches apart.

"Let's just say after the party you'll have your own gift to unwrap" Wanda alluded, her eyes heated with desire, "But only if you're good"

"Yes Ma'am" Tony rumbled, moving forward to capture Wanda's lips in a heated kiss.

Wanda groaned in pleasure.

God she loved her husband.

Her life.

Every day was like a dream come true.

_Wanda._

She reluctantly broke away from her husband to look around the room.

No one.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked in concern.

"Nothing" Wanda said, giving Tony an assuring smile, "I just thought I heard someone calling my name"

"Just wait until tonight and someone will" Tony promised, whispering huskily into her ear.

"I love you" Wanda whispered back.

* * *

"And fifth position" Wanda instructed, modelling the final step to the class, raising her arms above her head.

She quickly scanned over her students to make sure that their positions were correct.

With a silent cheer Wanda gave them all a smile, "Well done everyone. Excellent work today!"

All the girls cheered at having finally successfully completed the positions without anyone making a mistake.

"I'll see you all on Tuesday. Now that we have the five basics down pat we can start learning our first ballet routine" Wanda happily informed them.

"Have a good rest of your weekend!" Wanda called out behind the stampede of children racing out to greet their parents.

"I can't wait to tell Dad and Papa!" Sharon exclaimed, grabbing her dance bag, and skipping out of the room and into the hall to wait for her Papa to finish teaching his own class.

"Thanks Mrs. Stark" Karen waved goodbye running out of the studio and into her Mother's arms.

"Hi Edith. How are you?" Wanda genially greeted.

"Good! I just got a new job in government security" the woman happily exclaimed, adjusting her glasses.

"That's fabulous! How's Jarvis by the way? He hasn't been over the house in a while. Are he and your sisters coming to the party later tonight?" Wanda asked, curiously.

"Sadly no. Fridaline needs some help going over college applications for Dumin and Yu, so Veronica, Jarvis, and I are going to give her a hand" Edith regretfully replied, "I'm pretty sure Victor said that he was going to stop by though"

"It would be nice to see Vic again" Wanda said wistfully, "He's always so busy between helping Tony at the Shop and traveling around the world I hardly get to see him anymore. Where'd he go this time?"

"Scotland. Have to say I'm jealous of my dear nephew" Edith stated longingly.

"He was always so fascinated with the world" Wanda said nostalgically, remembering how the two of them had met during his travels to Sokovia.

"I remember a time where everyone thought the two of you would get together" Edith cheekily teased.

"But she's with cousin Tony" Karen chimed in, her nose scrunched in confusion and distaste at the very thought of her cousin Victor together with her cousin Tony's wife.

"The past is the past. Victor and I are only friends. Tony's been the love of my life ever since my Father took his car to be fixed at the Stark Auto Shop when we immigrated here" Wanda sighed dreamily.

It had seemed like only yesterday her family had escaped the civil war in Sokovia, taking her new friend Victor's advice and moving to New York in America.

She shutters to think what would've happened if she and her family had continued to live in their birth country.

She had lost many of her old friends to bombs dropped by rebel forces….

_Wanda._

Startled, Wanda was broken out of her own thoughts.

"Wanda?" Edith stated, looking concerned, "Are you alright?"

Semi-relieved to discover that the voice calling her had been Edith, Wanda gave her a reassuring smile, "Sorry. Got lost in my head for a second there. I should probably go and check in with Natasha and Bucky before I leave. Tell Jarvis not to be a stranger, Tony misses his pseudo-Father".

Realizing that in her panic she was walking away from Edith far too quickly, Wanda slowed down her pace so that it didn't look like she was running away.

"Mommy!" Talia cheered, grabbing onto her legs like a leech.

"Hi Angel. Did you have a good class with Auntie Nat?" Wanda asked,her hands hugging her daughter's shoulders, her mood now significantly improved.

"The best in the class" Natasha praised, coming over to them.

"You're supposed to say that because you're my Aunt" Talia pouted.

"Or because it's true" Natasha rebuked, bopping Talia's nose.

"So Sharrie tells me you're going to start working on a routine now" Bucky joined in, holding his daughter up on his back, his hair still in a tight man-bun though he was now out of his tights.

"That we are" Wanda proudly confirmed, "I'm surprised Steve isn't here to pick you both up today so you can celebrate"

"He's teaching an art therapy class at the VNA" Bucky informed her with a shrug.

"Sam need to take an emergency shift?" Natasha inquired knowingly.

"Yeah. One of the other EMT's called out last second and they needed a fill-in, so Steve took over his counseling session today" Bucky confirmed.

Both Natasha and Wanda nodded in understanding.

"But we're definitely coming to the party tonight!" Sharon declared with a fist bump to the air, "I can't wait to show Lila, Cassie, and Torunn what I learned in ballet and karate"

I chuckled at the four girls' competitiveness.

Sharon may be learning ballet, but she was certainly a fierce tomboy ready to show boys that women were clearly the better gender (just like her biological mother Peggy).

And Lila, Cassie, and Torunn were exactly the same.

Honestly the four of them rough-housed more than the boys.

"Will Sam and Riley even be able to come?" Natasha asked curiously.

Bucky nodded, "The shift gets done right before the party, so they'll both be there".

"Honestly I don't know how you and Clint do it. Three kids, you both work, _and_ volunteer at the Orphanage", Wanda shook her head in amazement, "Tony and I are swamped with our lives now. I can't even imagine doing half of what you guys do"

"What's more amazing is that you and Tony _only_ have one child with the way the two of you go at it like bunnies" Natasha teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Wanda flushed in embarrassment.

"But I'm not an only child. I have Peter and Harley" Talia corrected, looking at her Aunt in confusion.

"Of course. How silly of me for forgetting" Natasha agreed, giving the girl an indulgent grin.

Another child.

Talia was a blessing.

A miracle that was too good to be true sometimes….

_Wanda._

But she wanted another.

_Wanda._

"Mommy?" Talia called out.

Wanda blinked, coming out of her daze.

She'd been spacing out a lot today.

Maybe she needed a nap….

"Can we go to the library? Mr. Wong said that they had some new engineering books" Talia pleaded, giving her Mom her best puppy dog eyes.

Wanda chuckled, "You are your Father's daughter".

* * *

"How is it that an Olympic Runner is late for his own Going-Away party?" Tony teased as the five of them made their way up to the Bartons’ front porch, Talia in his arms of course.

"The same way a man who works with complicated machinery doesn't know how to work a stove" Pietro teasingly retorted back, Luna's hand swinging excitedly in his.

"Hey! I know how to work the stove. It's not my fault the concoctions I make _on_ it aren't edible" Tony countered back, puffing up slightly in embarrassment.

"Then who's fault is it then?" Pietro inquired curiously, enjoying seeing Tony so flustered.

"Whoever claimed that cooking was a science. Clearly they were lying or else I'd be a master chef by now" Tony retorted with a grumble, mentally cursing whomever relayed such lies to the world.

"Then I guess that makes me the science genius of the house" Wanda teased, kissing her husband's cheek, making him smile.

Pietro gave a loud knock to the oak door.

Not thirty seconds later Cooper opened the door.

"Everyone's out back" he greeted, letting them in.

"And what are you doing?" Tony inquired curiously, wondering why the young teen was inside.

"Playing Mario Kart with Peter and Harley. Peter's winning. I swear he has super reflexes or something" Cooper grumbled, though he had a determined look in his eyes as he raced back upstairs, no doubt in a hurry to get back to the game.

Showing themselves to the backyard the five made their way through the house, passing by Coulson who was relaxing on the sofa watching TV.

_"Vice presidential candidate James Rhodes was seen with his wife Major Carol Danvers-Rhodes today visiting the Sheppard Air Force base in Texas in their campaign across the United States. Troops excitedly welcomed their fellow brethren onto the base" Christine Everhart reported._

_"It truly seems like yesterday that President Ellis shocked the world by revealing the former Air Force Colonel as his VP candidate. Can't say I disapprove of his choice though" Will Adams exclaimed._

_"That we can agree on" Christine hollowly grinned for the camera._

"That's my Honeybear" Tony proclaimed with pride, giving the Deputy Police Chief an acknowledging pat on the shoulder as they walked by.

_"In other News, Wakanda is expanding their Outreach program into California" Christine continued on._

_"Wakanda has recently been making waves in the last few years for their rapidly expanding metal ore corporation now headed by King T'Challa-"_

"Tony, Wanda, Pietro! You finally made it" Steve joyously greeted, waving the group over as they made their way through the screen door and into the spacious backyard.

Clint and Natasha had bought the properties around them when they first got the house and turned the area into a mini-farm/archery range with an above-ground ground pool.

All-in-all, a kid's outdoor paradise.

_Wanda._

She just ignored the incessant intruding voice.

"Took you long enough. I was thinking I'd need to put out runway lights to help you guys find your way across the street" Clint called out from where he was giving Lila some shooting pointers.

"Hawr hawr. Sleeping Beauty over here needed to touch up his roots" Tony countered back good-naturedly as they made their way over to the group of ex-soldiers, though Pietro quickly ditched them to make his way over to Clint and Lila with Luna.

“Can’t primp more than Stevie. I swear he spends an hour making sure his face is as smooth as a baby’s bottom” Bucky joining in.

Sam scoffed, “I’m still not convinced he can even grow a beard. I’ve never once seen him with so much as a stubble”.

“Oh he can. He went through a whole identity crisis phase when we were discharged from the army. Had a full on scruff and everything. Best looking hobo in New York” Bucky teased, ignoring his husband’s glare.

He was immune.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen” Tony skeptically proclaimed, putting Talia down so she could join Nate over by the candy bar, Luna leaving her Father’s side as well and quickly following after her.

Nat and Clint already agreed to watch the duo tonight.

Sugar high kids were now officially _their_ problem.

“Evidence for a rainy day” Bucky rebuffed with a grin.

“Troll” Tony stated, giving Bucky a grin of his own, “And that’s why you’re my favorite soldier...After my Honeybear of course”

“I’m good with that. I’m not too fond of sharing” Riley stated, unashamedly giving Sam a full-on kiss to the mouth, one that was eagerly returned.

Steve however just gave Tony an offended pout.

“Oh come on Cap, you keep up that face and all the babies of the world are going to start crying” Tony sarcastically proclaimed, wrapping his arm around the blonde in friendly assurance.

“Alright, I don’t think Steve can handle much much more teasing” Wanda mediated with a giggle, “Besides I think I spy Bruce over by the fire-pit”

“Sorry Mon Capitan. Love you, but I am first and foremost a member of the Science Bros for life” Tony exclaimed, dismissing himself and Wanda from the group.

The two of them made their way over to the fire-pit, hand firmly in hand, with Wanda relishing in the warmth of her husband’s skin.

_Wanda._

She clenched her husband’s hand tighter.

She could do this.

Ignore it.

Whatever she was hearing _wasn’t real._

“Anthony!” Donald greeted warmly, lifting his beer mug into the air, “Come and join us!”

“That was the plan Thor” Tony replied, using his old nickname for his friend.

The two of them ended up choosing the two open chairs between Bruce and Betty, and Donald and Jane.

“Sorry about my Father today” Hope apologized from the other side of the fire-pit, “When my Father said that he was retiring I assumed that’d it meant he'd be around less to nag”

“Speaking of annoying family members, how’s your brother doing now that he’s running the family business?” Tony inquired to Donald, giving Hope an unconcerned dismissive wave.

“Like he was born for the role” Donald exclaimed with pride, “Though Ikol does not get along very well with our Company’s top neurosurgeon”

“That’s an understatement” Bruce snorted, “He and Strange hate each other”

“Can we talk about something else please?” Wanda asked, her temper flaring unexpectedly, shocking even her as she possessively grasped onto Tony’s hand.

_Wanda._

Resisting the urge to shake her head, Wanda brushed off her irritation and unexplainable possessiveness to a lack of sleep.

“How’s your cancer research going?” Jane asked, snapping out of her shock first, “I’ve been so busy in the children’s oncology wing I haven’t had a chance to ask the two of you as of late”

“It’s going well!” Betty excitedly exclaimed, “Don’t tell anyone… But I think Bruce and I are close to a breakthrough!”

“That’s incredible!” Wanda congratulated, much happier and at ease with the new discussion topic.

“We just have to research more into the long term effects of our radiation-based treatment...But I’ll admit that things do seem promising” Bruce agreed, a small proud grin on his face as he took Betty’s hand in his.

“Damn. Here you guys are finding a cure for cancer and saving lives, and I’m just the head of a security consulting business” Scott stated in dejected amazement.

“That’s not true” Hope frowned, giving her husband a disappointed look at his poor self-esteem, “You protect whistleblowers and assist in investigating their claims. You’ve helped expose many corrupt organizations taking advantage of their customers and employees”

“Well yeah but-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there” Tony exclaimed, cutting Scott off, “When your better half is telling you both how stupid and amazing you are, you don’t argue”

Wanda just gave Tony a lovingly fond smile, “He knows from experience”.

Scott just put his hands up in defeat.

Suddenly Wanda got an idea.

“While we’re all here...Would any of you like your fortunes read?” Wanda inquired, pulling out her deck from her jacket pocket.

“Your Mom’s tarot cards?” Tony asked in surprise, “Why’d you bring those?”

“The kids love it. And besides, it's kind of a family tradition to have our fortunes read before a big event in our lives” Wanda explained, shuffling the deck, “Well?”

“Why not? Could be fun” Jane stated, scooting up to the edge of her seat.

“Alright then” Wanda accepted, holding the deck out to Jane, “Pick three cards”.

“Wanda”

Ignoring the voice Wanda waited for Jane to choose, but instead everyone turned around, looking directly behind her.

“Vic!” Tony greeted enthusiastically, “Glad you could make it”

Realizing that the voice calling out to her had actually been real this time, Wanda wheeled around in embarrassed shock, dropping a few of the cards in the process.

“I apologize for being late. It took me longer than I expected to get here” Victor replied, though his gaze was fixated squarely on Wanda.

Eerily so.

And for whatever reason Wanda couldn’t help but feel like there was a double meaning to his words.

“Not a problem friend. Wanda here was about to tell Jane’s fortune” Donald exclaimed, not sounding like he picked up on anything amiss, or the way Victor’s eyes were void of any human emotion.

“This isn’t real” Victor pointedly declared, ignoring Donald and addressing Wanda directly this time.

“What are you talking about?” Wanda demanded, a deep rooted panic beginning to churn in her stomach.

Why wasn’t anyone doing anything?

Clearly there was something wrong with Victor.

….But it was almost as if the two of them didn’t even exist anymore.

The rest of the group, _her husband_ , were laughing away at some joke as if the two of them weren’t even there.

What was happening?

“None of this is real. It is all an illusion you created within your own mind in order to escape from reality” Victor exclaimed, his tone blunt and harsh, but...sad.

Was he turning red?

“You’re lying” Wanda desperately rebuked, her chest beginning to constrict as she frantically looked around for anyone, _anyone_ , who saw what was going on.

But there was no one.

He was lying.

He _had_ to be lying.

She was married to the love of her life.

They had a beautiful daughter.

Her family was alive and well.

Her friends were all together.

She was happy.

She was loved.

“Look at your cards” Victor suggested softly, pointing to the fallen tarot cards.

With a shaky hand Wanda tentatively lifted the cards up off of the grass.

The reversed Lovers.

The reversed Death.

The upright Hanged Man.

No.

_No._

_No!_

“I truly am sorry” Victor, no _Vision_ sadly exclaimed.

_No! No! No!_

She was happy and loved!

She was happy and loved!

Tony was _her_ husband!

The Father of _her_ daughter!

Her parents and brother were _alive._

Her friends _never_ betrayed each other.

“I am sorry...But you know that none of that is true” Vision stated, placing his hand on Wanda’s crumpled form as she began breaking down in sobs.

Wanda watched in horror as the world around her began to fall apart, fading away like a hologram.

No...No...No…

Instead of lush grassy fields, a warm fire-pit, and plastic lawn chairs, Wanda felt the cool unforgiving hardwood floors of her room in Kamar-Taj.

Wanda’s grieving wails only grew louder.

_No._

She’d had everything she’d ever wanted!

….Only for it all to be ripped away from her.

“Why couldn’t you have just left me?” Wanda pleaded brokenly, desperate for an answer as she curled around herself on the floor, “I was finally happy and _loved_ ”

“You _are_ loved Wanda” Vision assured her, kneeling down to her level, his eyes gentle and expressive.

“No I’m not” Wanda sniffled, fed up with all the lies, “My parents are dead. Pietro’s dead. Steve and the rest are only just starting to talk to me again, and Tony is married and having a child with someone else”

“Things might seem horrible now, but I promise you that you can still find ways to be happy...And if you’ll let me...I’d like to show you that you _are_ loved” Vision confidently exclaimed, holding his hand out to her.

The lack of hesitation in his voice caused Wanda to pause and consider him for a moment.

It _could_ just be more lies…

But really...She had nothing left to lose at this point.

“Fine” Wanda said weakly, slowly taking his outstretched hand, allowing him to ever so gingerly maneuver her back onto her feet.

But even as Vision gave her his best attempt at a reassuring smile, and what he thought was a comforting squeeze to her hands, Wanda couldn’t help but think back to the intimacies she and Tony had shared.

Their daughter.

Her plans to conceive again with him that night.

‘No!’ Wanda scolded herself, trying (and failing) to kick the memories of her illusory world out of her mind.

‘It's not real’ she told herself.

It's not real

It's not real

It's not real

_**“It can be” an enticing voice echoed.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh O_O
> 
> Can you all guess how this leads into Sweet But Psycho's epilogue? The title and final line are a huge hint ;)
> 
> Keep an eye out for the long awaited Part 5!!!!!
> 
> *P.S. Talia is actually based off of Talia Josephine Wagner, Wanda's daughter with Nightcrawler on Earth-2182.
> 
> In case you're all curious about the meaning behind the tarot cards:  
> https://www.thetarotguide.com
> 
> "Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one" ~ Albert Einstein
> 
> "The reality you see, hear, feel, and touch with your eyes, ears, heart, and hands is not an experience of the body – it is a creation within the mind" http://fergusonross.com/about/


End file.
